A Pokemon Fanfiction
by AwesomeDuskAngel
Summary: I knew what I had to fight for. My deceased family, my destroyed home, my Pokemon, the one I loved, and the world. OC x Corn. *BEING REWRITTEN*


**A/N: I have also uploaded this on deviantArt. **

**Before you start reading, here's a description of my OC.**

**Name: Clara Age: 13 Gender: Female Hairstyle/Color: Short, light brown Eye Color: Brown Team: 1. Espeon, 2. Crobat, 3. Blissey, 4. Vaporeon,  
5. Dragonair, 6. Togekiss.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters. However, I do own Clara.**

* * *

"Here we are! Isshu," I announced to my partner, Espeon. My team and I had just arrived in the region of this world known as Isshu; we all needed a vacation. When I had accepted my position as Champion a year ago, I hadn't thought about how hard it would be. Constantly battling trainers had left my Pokemon and I with zero relaxation time. Doing this would've been more fun if I hadn't been forced to do it on a regular basis. Not that it wasn't fun at all, of course. I was, many times, put against strong trainers who actually had potential to defeat me. What wasn't fun was that it felt like the exact same thing every day. This is why we were on break; to change things up a bit, and to forget about the normal routine.  
Espeon barked at me. Or whatever you'd like to call its cry.  
I nodded. "Yeah, we're going. Just give me about ten seconds to look around at everything…"  
Espeon shook its head and used Psychic to push me forward.  
"Okay, I get it," I said, laughing. "Let's go to Sanyou City." I put my partner back in its Pokeball and let Crobat out. "Do you know where Sanyou City is? Can you please fly us there, Crobat?"  
Crobat nodded and motioned for me to get on its back.  
"To Sanyou City, then!" I said with great happiness.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for us to get there. Crobat flew down in front of the city and deposited me. "Thanks, Crobat! You were really eager to get here, weren't you?" I said, patting it. "Return." I put it inside its Pokeball and let out my partner. "Okay, Espeon. Let's go."  
Espeon seemed to want to get there as quickly as possible.  
"Looks like Crobat's not the only one who wants to get there quickly," I said, shaking my head in amusement. "Alright." We began walking towards the city.

* * *

"We should probably find a Pokemon Center and say hi to Professor Elm," I suggested.  
Espeon nodded with a sense of great urgency.  
I sighed and stroked my partner. "Let's go." We walked into the Pokemon Center, and I turned on the PC. "Hi, Professor! It's me, Clara!"  
"Hello, Clara," he said. Something about the way he spoke told me that something had gone horribly wrong.  
"…What happened?" I asked in a quiet voice. "Something's wrong. I can tell by your voice."  
He inhaled, and then spoke. "It's about your mother and Hiro."  
"What?" I asked, on the verge of tears.  
"…They're gone," he answered.  
Those words echoed in my head. _They're gone...They're gone...They're gone._ I tried to remain calm. "This has to be some cruel joke you're playing on me. It has to be."  
He shook his head. "I'm sorry. This morning, I heard screaming sounds and an explosion. When I went there to see what had happened, your house was in ruins, and your mother and Hiro were dead."  
My eyes widened in shock. I said nothing, and I turned off the PC. There was no way I was going to cry in public. I was the _Champion_. Champions don't cry. I thought I would be able to hold the tears in until I left the building; I was an idiot for believing I could do that. Tears of sorrow and anguish fell down my face like rain as I walked towards the door.  
A Nurse Joy that I had never seen before looked at me with concern. "Are you okay?"  
I tried to put on a fake smile, but miserably failed. "I'm fine." Angry and depressed, I walked out the door. Espeon had tears in its eyes as well.  
My vision blurred by tears, I walked into a random building. I wiped one of my eyes and looked around. Was this a café or something? Honestly, I didn't care. The only thing I wanted right now was for this to just be some horrific nightmare. Unfortunately, this was cold reality.  
I pushed through a crowd of what I assumed to be fangirls, looking for a place where I could sob in peace. Sadly, all I found was a group of three boys; one green-haired, one red-haired, and one blue-haired. That was probably what all the girls were fangirling over. The blue-haired boy was holding a piece of paper and saying something to the other two.  
"None of these girls are the one in the picture," he said. "The Champion should be here by now."  
How had they even known I was coming? I didn't know, and I didn't really care.  
The red-haired boy tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Corn," he whispered, "isn't that her over there?"  
I froze. _Please don't call me over here._  
All three of them turned their heads in my direction. "Welcome to the Sanyou City gym, Champion Clara!"  
I walked up to them and shook their hands, but did not greet them with words. If I tried to speak, I would start sobbing uncontrollably. _Just hide the tears a bit longer._  
That attempt, much like my earlier one, went horribly.  
"Hey," the red-haired boy asked, "are you crying?"  
Hesitantly, I looked up at him. "…They're gone."  
"Have you lost something? We'll gladly help you find whatever it is," the green-haired boy said.  
"That's impossible," I whispered as a tear fell. "You can't bring my family back from the dead."  
The blue-haired boy's confused face turned into a look of concern. "Would you like to tell us what happened?"  
"Th-There was an….explosion at my h-house….and they…" Sobs prevented the rest of what I was trying to say from coming out.  
I felt a hand touch my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry," whispered the blue-haired boy. "I wish there was something we could do about it, but…"  
The green-haired boy smiled. "Maybe there is something we can do. Your home was destroyed by the explosion, correct?"  
I nodded. "It's okay. I'll just find another house in Ecruteak."  
He shook his head. "We live above the gym. You can stay with us for a while, if you'd like to."  
_I should to go back to Ecruteak and look at the damage done to the house,_ I thought. _But these people seem so nice, and I may not get this opportunity ever again._ I turned towards Espeon; not letting it help decide would be unfair.  
Espeon nodded in approval.  
My decision was made. "Yes."  
The blue-haired boy smiled at me. "Let's go, then." He took his hand off my shoulder and held it out to me.  
I blushed slightly and took his hand. The trio led me towards a staircase in a corner of the room.  
As we walked up the stairs, questions buzzed in my head. Where had the explosion come from? Who had done it? And who the heck were these people?!

* * *

**There's chapter 1! Hopefully, you're enjoying it so far. :)**

***I know I'm writing a lot of fanfics at once, but I need to get my inspiration out; otherwise, I'll lose it. Thank you for patiently waiting for the next chapters of my other fanfics. :)**


End file.
